The Emerald Spheres
by Bigcockroach
Summary: It is about a grooup of warriors who must find each other and band together to stop the undead, plz R&R first time doing fanfic and no thnaks to 3 other people who live in San Jose, and 'beep' them because their names are randy, Jake, and Adam so ahhhhaha
1. Proluge

Hi, Please don't sue me, I'm poor, I don't own warcraft 3,2, or 1 and I don't own anything in here except the plot and my character's though they are units from warcraft I don't own the units or anything so don't sue. Please.  
  
Apart from that, enjoy the story, and don't flame this, it's my first time, plz R&R  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Friend, I. I. I would like you to receive this package, whoever you are, with this mail that is. I am old, and I will not tell you who I am. I used to be a warrior, a fine one in my primes, now. I have nothing but this book, my friends and I wrote it, about our great adventures. You probably think that I'm crazy and you want to rip this up. But wait there's more, read on my friend.  
  
It took me many years and my friends writing this book, I had to get information from everybody we met, and go to the places we went to retrace what we did, at the end this book is all the hard work, but for nothing because only happiness and friendship is forever not a book, but the book tells about how I met my friends. My grammar is not as good as it used too be. Sigh. I probably am dead now, there's another letter with this, once you finish the book read the letter, it will explain a lot, Now please read, for my sake.  
  
From,  
  
Anonymous 


	2. John's quest ch1

I don't own warcraft, I don't own anything that is already copyrighted or restriced or so on, I'm poor so plz don't sue me, I own only the plot, and my own characters, plz don't sue me, WAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
  
  
The Emerald Spheres Written By: Bigcockroach and a friend Chapter 1 John's Quest ch.1  
  
Swords were being sharpened, armor and shields being polished and waxed.the smell of war was in the air. The undead was coming, and the humans had to stop them in their tracks or die trying. There was a thunderous silence in the air.then suddenly as if out of nowhere throngs of skeleton warriors ran down the hill and across the plains. The general of the small human army rushed out of his tent, and quickly puts his helmet on. Then he ordered, " Archers in the back, pike men should be behind the shields of the footmen, and archers.on my command you should fire,".silence then, "steady.steady. Now! Fire!" and the hiss of the arrows flew towards their targets. John was nervous, but then again, undead armies charging into battle trying to kill you is a bit unnerving, especially if the odds are against you. Then he heard the general roar, " Chaaarrge!" and he and his fellow footmen unsheathed their swords and ran towards the enemy with the rest of the army right behind. With swords clashing each other and the clanging of shields, blood everywhere and sounds of a battle, John was charged with adrenaline and fought so valiantly for his homeland, Valdivia, that it seemed he had the strength of ten. With the battle won but barely, the human army was tired and had many casualties, but won all the same. In the hot afternoon, John was resting in his tent when he thought of his wife, Maria whom he dearly missed and his son, David. He missed playing games with David, such as cricket. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimmer of light outside his tent flap. John got up and went outside to investigate what it was and when he got nearer he saw it was a strange ball of some kind. He took it back to his tent to examine it more closely. The ball itself seemed to be made out of diamond and it glittered and had runes inscribed on it with gold, and when he stroked the runes, it glowed and a bright and mysterious emerald light shone from the middle. Just then, a disembodied voice called out. "John! John! John, you have been chosen to make a journey to the sacred tower and fulfill your destiny, but be warned for the journey will be filled with peril, danger, and even death though you'll find many companions along the way, so beware and go, go and do what you must!" and so ended the message. John thought long and hard, and he knew that God himself had spoken to him, the very thought was staggering. He made up his mind at night, and in the morning he gathered food and supplies and his armor and weapons and left the outpost. He walked along a dirt road, filled with rocks, and it was not a very pleasant journey, but than a sight that lightened his heart came. He saw a small town ahead, and the sign said "Windvale" He realized then that this was only the beginning of a great journey. 


	3. Alexandat's Query ch1

Chapter 3 Jarod's task ch.1  
  
Jarod was a simple palace guard who loved nothing more than money. He wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, if you get my meaning, but he was smart enough though. He was very strong and was the best palace guard, no doubt about it. One day he was on watch early in the moring when he was summoned to the king's cahmber. Two other guards escorted him to the chamber and went out the door after he was in. He saw the king on the throne and looked at home with his big gold plated, jewel studded crown. Jarod wondered how much money he could get for that if it were to go , "missing". He saw many nobles and scribe and servants tending to the kings every whim. "Jarod?" the king said. "yes milord? Why was I summoned here?" Jarod inquired. "as you already know, Valdivia is stuggling to defend it self from the evil undead armis constantly trying to reach the inner core fo this land. Many soldiers have sacrificed their lives defending this land from invasion of those evil undeads. We have recently discovered a large army amassing in the north." "And what are you trying to say, milord " To Be Continued. 


	4. Harbin's Task ch1

Chapter 3 Harbin's task ch.1  
  
Harbin was a simple palace guard who loved nothing more than money. He wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, if you get my meaning, but he was smart enough though. He was very strong and was the best palace guard, no doubt about it. One day he was on watch early in the morning when he was summoned to the king's chamber. Two other guards escorted him to the chamber and went out the door after he was in. He saw the king on the throne and looked at home with his big gold plated, jewel studded crown. Harbin wondered how much money he could get for that if it were to go, "missing". He saw many nobles and scribe and servants tending to the kings every whim. "Harbin?" the king said. "Yes milord? Why was I summoned here?" Harbin inquired. "As you already know, Valdivia is struggling to defend it self from the evil undead armies constantly trying to reach the inner core of this land. Many soldiers have sacrificed their lives defending this land from invasion of those evil undead. We have recently discovered a large army amassing in the north." "And what are you trying to say, milord " "As you already know, Valdivia is struggling to defend itself from the evil undead armies constantly trying to reach the inner core. Many soldiers have already died. We have recently discovered a large army amassing in the north." "And what are you trying to say milord?" "All the armies are not close enough and we don't have enough soldiers. We are close enough to send reinforcements. We are sending everyone available to the defense. If we fail, it will be an open charge to the capital." "So you want me to give them the best of luck?"He said stupidly. "No you idiot! I want you to go to the front lines. Everyone knows you are the strongest guard. Ill need you there in a week, so you should leave by the 8th and arrive on the 13th. "What!? I mean. yes milord." And then he left the court. He arrived back in his quarters. He tripped over something. He cursed and looked to see it was a sphere. He looked closer. The ball itself seemed to be made of diamond and it glittered. He saw runes inscribed with gold on the ball, and when he picked it up, the runes glowed and a mysterious emerald light shone from the middle. "Wow, I bet I can get a LOT of money for this. Heh." Said Harbin, grinning. Just then, a disembodied voice called out. "Harbin! Harbin! Harbin, you have been chosen to make a journey to the sacred tower and fulfill your destiny. Be warned, your journey will be filled with peril and corruption, and even death."And so ended the message. "Bah" he said as he tossed the ball in a trunk. He believed in no God and that are where the story of Harbin begins. 


	5. Illondria the Heroine ch1

Chapter 4 Illondria the Heroine ch.1  
  
The birds sang beautifully in the trees and the grass swayed in the wind. The trees were whispering. Illondria was an elven archer who had a strong connection to nature and all living things. Just then, the conch shell sounded! The undead were threatening the woods once again! Illondria hurried as fast as her legs could carry her (which is pretty fast, even for an elf). She rushed past a babbling brook where the fish were jumping out of the water and the water was crystal clear as it formed into a larger river. She came to a large battle in a glade. The undead were advancing fast. The elves were being pushed back, and they were losing. After a minute or two of bloodshed, she dropped on her knees and started crying. The elves were defeated, and the survivors were retreating back to the forest, then suddenly as she looked in her hand, she was holding something. It was a ball of some kind. The ball itself seemed to be made of diamond and it glittered. He saw runes inscribed with gold on the ball, and when he picked it up, the runes glowed and a mysterious emerald light shone from the middle. Just then, a disembodied voice called out. "Illondria! Illondria! Illondria, do not despair, you have been chosen to make a journey to the sacred tower and fulfill your destiny. Be warned, the journey will be filled with peril and great danger, and even death."And so ended the message. I must speak with my people so I can decide what to do. She ran all the way to the senate where they were already debating what to do about the undead crisis. The leader suggested falling back even farther into the woods. Some suggested creating shields, or perhaps use sacred runes to protect them, but they all eventually agreed that wouldn't last forever. So then the senate finally agreed to fall back. Illondria was enraged but she then decides finally that the destiny the sphere promises may save her people. 


	6. Perry's Holy Quest ch1

Chapter 5 Perry's Holy Quest ch.1  
  
Perry was a monk who lived in a monastery in the Codan desert. Perry was always busy these days, healing soldiers from the war. Other than wounded soldiers and the occasional wizard or sorceress, they didn't get many visitors. Perry was standing on the roof looking out across the desert. He was happy just watching the sand blow around him. Then something hit him on his head. He rubbed his head and looked around to see what it was. It was a sphere falling from the sky!? The ball itself seemed to be made of diamond and it glittered. He saw runes inscribed with gold on the ball, and when he picked it up, the runes glowed and a mysterious emerald light shone from the middle. Just then, a disembodied voice called out. "Perry! Perry! Perry, you have been chosen to make a journey to the sacred tower and fulfill your destiny. Be warned, the journey will be filled with peril and great danger, and even death the war is coming, and humanity shall fall. You must fulfill this holy quest. A great battle is going to take place, you must ride across the desert to the sanctuary. There, you shall continue your quest for the sacred tower." Perry looked to one side and saw a large human army. On his other side, he saw the undead army! He hurried downstairs, packed the bible, a walking stick, and a glass of holy water. He got on the camel and headed for the mountain range. It was too late. He was caught up in the battle and he just barely escaped the crossfire of the armies. He entered golem valley unwittingly, not knowing what great danger he was in, for no man has ever crossed golem valley. 


	7. John's Quest ch2

Chapter 6 John's Quest ch.2  
  
John passed through the town, seeing villagers crying or stooping to pick up their belongings of their house or family. John knew that something happened here. He knew the trolls had a part in it too because he could feel it. Most of the villagers were in chains and some were dirty, but all of them had some kind of wound. He could take it no longer as He felt like he could go and slay all the trolls with one strike. An old woman walked up to him and he asked what had happened. "The trolls came and stole our valuables, and then they took over. They are using us as slaves now. You seem strong, can you please help us?" "Of course I can, I'm a soldier, duty bound to slay all foul things that threaten humanity." He replied. And then he saw a group of trolls harassing a small boy. He yelled at them and they fought.  
  
He lept up and swung down his sword taking the first one in the head, then side-stepping he rolled and slashed at the belly of the other troll killing it. He finished one more before the rest fled into the hillside. Then a great troll came running out, his name Kahark the Thunderforge. He had a large mace enchanted by a thundermage, and his armor was enchanted with fire to burn foolish enemies who dared to touch him without armor on. The troll slowed down and finally stopped. They stood next to one another, staring each other down. They studied each other and finally John took a swipe at him but his sword deflected off his armor. Then Kahark made his move. He swung his mace but it was blocked by John's shield, but it electrocuted his arm and he dropped the smoking shield. He fell backwards and quickly went into a backwards roll and stopped without standing up. The troll charged at that moment and swung his mace down but missed since John curled up in a ball and the troll missed by hitting farther ahead. Then John seizing the moment, in one motion, he jumped up turned around and hewed the troll's head off. The headless troll stood for awhile then slumped down as black blood poured out. After all was done and repaired, the villagers gave him their only valuable that had not been stolen: one ounce of quicksilver. Quicksilver is a substance that is extremely expensive (not to mention rare) and can improve your strength and speed and wisdom 10 fold, and then they gave him a lantern and food. He thanked them, and he was off, to Mahajonga, the magic city 


	8. Alexander's Query ch2

Chapter 7 Alexander's Query ch.2  
  
Alexander had finally arrived at the king's capital. He strolled through the marketplace and he saw many merchants haggling for a higher price. Some were selling potions and some were selling books. He found a shadowmage and he bought an invisibility potion from him. It would last 10 minutes. He dismounted and used the potion. He found the king's castle and snuck across the drawbridge with ease. He walked through the garden, making sure to not cast his shadow. He made it to the kitchen and managed to sneak past the royal chefs. He walked through hallway after hallway, room after room and finally came to the king's court. He snuck in as a man walked out. He hid in the shadows and waited until only the king was left in the room and he stepped into the light. The potion wore off and the king jumped in surprise. "I am a famous alchemist named Alexander and I am on a quest for the sacred tower." The king almost cried out for the guards, but then the emerald sphere that hung around his neck caught his eye. Alexander continued. "I am afraid that I cannot take up this responsibility alone. I was hoping you could lend me a couple soldiers for protection. I will give you all the treasure we gather. I know of your soldier crisis, but with more money comes more soldiers." "Very well, I grant you 5 soldiers, and pick them up at the barracks." And he handed him a paper decreeing that 5 of the best and newest soldiers are to be given to Alexander Bolt. Alexander picked them up and they headed for the ogre hills shortcut (there weren't really any ogres there since 1238). 


	9. Harbin's Task ch2

Chapter 8 Harbin's task ch.2  
  
Harbin left early the next morning. He traveled light, carrying but a few changes of clothes, his battle-axe, and some supplies and his trusty buckler. He thought it best to obey the king, "After all," he thought, "the punishment for disobeying the king was torture, and then one year of hard labor in the quarry!" He passed through the city, it was bustling as knights and nobles entered in tourneys and jousts. He traveled some great distance and was deep in thought (which was very unusual for him to even think at all!). he wrestled with himself once again, the greedy side one, as usual. "What if I could make some money on that weird glowing sphere? It seems to be made of some kind of precious stone, perhaps I could sell it at the nearest town and then I could buy myself a castle, and I wouldn't have to listen to that silly king." He decided better of it and sat down to take out his map. "I am rigggghhht. here! I traveled quite a ways! I'm almost to the front lines! I'm only 10 miles away. Hmmm. the nearest town is Wind Hoak, it'll have to do." So he folded up his map (after folding it wrong numeral times) and headed north. At some point he became hungry. He sat down and drank quite a bit of wine and ate a bit of meat. He became drunk and tripped over his own battle- axe, the fool. He fell 20 feet down and was almost killed but knocked unconscious, if not for his helmet. He sat up and the last thing he saw was millions of crimson eyes staring at him greedily. He awoke to find he was in some kind of a cocoon! He was able to break free because of his great strength.. He retrieved his battle-axe and just then, he heard scurrying. He ducked behind a rock to find it was a giant spider! The spider looked around wondering where his meal was. Harbin was foolish enough to attempt an escape. The spider caught him through one of his eight eyes. They fought and harbin doged to the side and slashed the head off of the spider and in the end, Harbin was victor. Once again, he heard the same scurrying. He ran and ducked behind the same rock. It got louder and louder, and the scurrying sounded as if there were many. Approximately 50 giant spiders came and saw the body of their fallen comrade. They engaged in combat and harbin weaved in and out slashing and ducked when a big spider went over him and he slashed it'' belly. He fought bravely with many scars and cuts to prove it, and at the end Harbin won. He continued down the path that the spiders had come from, hoping that there was a way out. After a day or two of walking, he came across a large cavern glowing with an eerie green light. He could see a large reddish blackish boulder in the middle. Wait a second. that's not a boulder! It's a spider! The spider awoke with its eight ruby eyes filled with Harbin's reflection. It moved out its legs at stretched to max size! It hissed angrily at Harbin. He shrieked in terror, realizing this was the big queen spider! 


	10. Illondria the Heroine ch2

Chapter 9 Illondria the Heroine ch. 2  
  
Illondria ran down the steps. She passed through the groups of Eldar elfs debating the situation and whether or not it was a good solution to fall back deeper into the woods. After all, if they fell back too far, they would run into the dwarves in the Pontic Mountains. She came to the eldest tree and sat and meditated on what she should do next. Many other elves meditated asking what to do about their families. Illondria saw in her dream like state, a great stag, he flourished and grew and was a mighty creature, then she saw a bear trudge into the glade in which the stag was standing. They engaged in battle and the stag fended off the bear for some time, and then as they fought, the bear seemed to grow. With one swipe of the paw, it felled the stag. She awoke from this meditation with sweat dripping from her forehead. She looked around to see it was night. She thought hard and finally came to the conclusion that the stag represented the elves, with their great power, and the bear signified the undead, growing by the hour. She realized that the elves would eventually fall under the weight of the economic and military problems. She thought that she should run away, and head for the great gate. There she could go seek help from the humans perhaps, for they shared a common enemy. More likely the wizards, for the elves always respected the wizards and the wizards always respected the elves. She traveled through the tightly grouped trees and heard the twang of arrows and the clashing of metal. She dashed forward to find a great battle. The elves were trying to escape the undead, but were not succeeding. At that point in time she saw a familiar face, and it was Lok' Grunar, the senate leader. The elves looked as if they were defending well and were winning when more and more undead came overwhelming them. The elf numbers went from 500 to 100 in no time flat, and the undead numbers were barely scratched. Lok' Grunar fought bravely and died taking down at least 30 undead warriors. After the battle was done, the undead advanced, hoping to find more victims. Illondria came down from her hiding place and retrieved Lok' Grunar's blessed arrows. The bow was expertly crafted with gold adorned on the bow, and the quiver was of fine animal skin with a magical rune encrypted upon it. In the quiver were 20 silver pointed arrows, which could dispel all evil when struck with one shaft. She equipped the blessed weapon and headed off to hunt the undead. 


End file.
